


Blanket

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't remember falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> The 10th Day of Christmas for [soul_cake_duck](http://soul_cake_duck.livejournal.com), who is just going to have to settle for fluff. :D

Stiles doesn't remember falling asleep.

He remembers watching some awful scifi film – accompanied by Derek grumbling, never mind the fact that Derek had the remote – but he doesn't remember falling asleep. He must have. Everything is dark, the TV off, and he's stretched out on the lumpy thing Derek calls a sofa.

There's soft hair under one hand (Derek's, sitting propped against the sofa) and quiet breathing (also Derek's), and Stiles' lips quirk in a smile.

He closes his eyes, burrows deeper beneath the blanket (courtesy of Derek), inhales the cinnamon-ginger scent that's uniquely Derek, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
